Drunken Friends
by Airri
Summary: When a group of the Nations go for a drink, Greece tags along to watch. Particularly because of a certian Asian nation he spends time around. Watch as he deals with Japan and his own feelings. Rated for slight yaoi- kissing and very slight themes.


Drunken Friend- A Hetalia Fan Fiction

Greece x Japan (or for you well-aquainted fans, GiriPan)

A/N: I adore this paring. SO CUTE! But I had a kind of idea on how the Allies sometimes go drinking. My thoughts; I wonder if Japan would go? This kind of span off into the story bellow. Minor Yaoi warning for kissing and slight themes.

* * *

Why was I here again? Right. America had mentioned that the group were heading out drinking. Normally, I would decline. I had been drinking with these countries before, and I knew what would happen. England would get all depressed, France would hit on anything that moved, America would be a pain in the butt, Russia would try to convince other nations to 'become one' with him, and Germany and Italy would disappear. A smile plays on my face then. No-one else seemed to notice the relationship between those two, except me and the other man that was the main reason I was here.

-FLASHBACK-

At the end of the meeting...

"Hey Greece!"

"What is it, America?"

"A whole bunch of us are going drinking! Wanna come?"

*sigh* "Not particularly"

"But dude! Heaps of people are going! There's Me, England, France-"

"America, I don't-"

"-Russia, Germany, Italy-"

"Really, I-"

""-Heck, even China and Japan agreed!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I know! It's not often those two drink. It'll be fun!"

*pause*

"Alright. I'll go. Where is it?"

-END FLASHBACK-

America was right about one thing. I had never seen Japan drink. It might have been to do with the fact that he didn't really like Western alcohol, but I never asked. I approached the general area of the nations, and saw that I was last to arrive. Not that it was my fault. It's just I fell asleep before I had to be here, and it had caused me to be late.

I was greeted by America, yelling, "GREECE! Man, I was wondering if you had bailed on us!"

I just tilted my head to the side slightly, replying, "I said I'd be here, didn't I?"

"Ouí, Amérique, don't be so rash. Greece here is always good on his word", added France, who stood beside me, and attempted to drape an arm over my shoulders. "Now, Grèce, why don't you come sit with me, mon ami?" he finished.

I gently moved his arm away, saying, "No, thank you, France. I am fine".

He shrugged saying, "Your loss. Now, where did Angleterre go?" and moved to find his next victim.

I sighed. Not even here 5 minutes and already I had been harassed by France. Not that it would be the last time this evening.

I ordered a beer from the bartender, and asked America, "Where is Japan?"

"Oh. He and China are sitting at a table over there, sharing a bottle of something. I think it started with an 's'", he replied, gesturing in the direction of a sheltered booth.

I received my beer, payed for it, and thanked America, who had left to go rescue England from a certain Frenchman. Walking over to the booth that America had pointed out, I saw Germany and Italy at another table, deep in discussion about something, both a bit tipsy. In the distance, I saw Russia happily watching the commotion between England, America and France, all while drinking his favourite beverage: vodka. I approached the booth, I heard the quiet voices of two men, recognising them instantly. It was indeed China and Japan, sitting and talking, sharing a bottle of something. What was it? I couldn't tell. The label seemed to be in the native language of one of the nations. If I had to guess, probably Japan's. But their characters can be very alike, as I had discovered previously.

I stood in front of the table, and looked at the two Asian men in front of me. I didn't really know China well. Most of my knowledge of him came from Japan. But Japan, on the other hand, I knew quite well. We had been friends for quite some time, exchanging notes on our cultures and overall enjoying each other's company. But lately, that had changed for me. I didn't just enjoy Japan's company, I wanted it. Craved it, even. I wanted to be more to Japan. I wanted him, completely. His kind brown eyes, his little smile, all of him. I shook my head slightly, removing these thoughts from my head. No. He wouldn't ever see me like that. I am a friend to him- nothing more.

"May I join you?" I asked the two men.

China shrugged, "I have no objections, aru".

Japan merely nodded. I knew he was a man of few words, even around people he was comfortable with.

I sat, alongside him, but far enough away so that he wasn't uncomfortable. That was another thing about Japan. He wasn't comfortable with people too close to him. It wasn't that he was unaffectionate, just that he didn't particularly like others in his personal space. Or at least, that's what he told me.

I pointed to the bottle between the two men. "What are you drinking?", I asked, curiously.

"Oh. It's one of Japan's localities. Rice wine, aru", said China, taking the bottle, and pouring the two of them a glass.

"Sake, as it's known in my language", added Japan, who raised his glass briefly, before drinking.

I watched as he emptied his glass. I too, sipped from my beer, and watched as the glass came down.

Soon we started talking about the other nations we knew, things on our culture, and so forth. China asked where the group of cats that usually followed me were. I told him that as it got later, they went to sleep somewhere. At one point, Japan excused himself to go to the bathroom, and I asked China how many glasses they had drunk.

"Four. I don't expect Japan to drink too many more, though, aru", he replied.

I looked at him for a moment, then asked, "What makes you say that?"

He smiled, and said, "I have known Japan for many years. I raised him, aru. And so, I know on the odd occasion he does drink, it is never more than seven drinks per night, aru".

I had to admit, even as Japan's friend, I knew little about him. I could learn much from China, who had spent so much time with Japan. But when I thought about China spending time with Japan, something stirred in me. A dark something that told me that Japan should only spend time with me. I was jealous. This was relatively new for me. I had been angry, sad, and happy. But never jealous. I pushed the feelings aside.

'Japan is my friend only', I told myself mentally, 'he has every right to spend time with whoever he wants'. Japan returned, and we continued talking. France came back at one point, obviously wanting to try something. But I sent him a look that clearly said, 'go away'. He looked at me, then at Japan. He shrugged, and as he turned away, gave me a wink.

'What was that about?' I wondered. 'Maybe... he knows?!' France was the nation of love, as he so often reminded us. I didn't let it bother me, and I began to enjoy myself with the two nations. I only had the one beer, considering I had to drive home. But I kept an eye on Japan, and how much he consumed. As he neared six, his personality shifted. He was less careful with his words, more expressive and more open. As he downed his seventh, I noted Germany and Italy had disappeared again, America was leading a very drunk England out with a staggering France, and Russia came over, offering to take care of China. It was against my better judgement, but China said fine, so I let them go.

Japan stood up and said, "Werr, I shourd be getting home".

I noted how his English worsened when he was drunk; his accent clear, not being able to properly use the letter 'l'.

I stood, putting a hand on his shoulder, saying, "I am not letting you walk home like this. Come".

I lead him to my car, and helped him into the passenger seat.

"Origato, Girisha-san", he replied, as he leaned back in the seat.

It was a quiet drive to Japan's house. I don't talk much when I drive, and I don't think Japan was in much of a condition to hold a conversation. On the way, I'd look over to Japan, to see if he was alright, to find him staring at me. As soon as he realised, he would look away, his face a little more flushed then what it was already from the alcohol. I pulled up at Japan's home, and helped him to the front door.

He opened his house, and asked, "Wourd you rike to come in?"

I nodded. I didn't want him passing out on the floor. I would make sure he was alright, and then leave.

He removed his shoes, and walked into his lounge. I followed suit, and joined him at the table.

He stared at me again, and I shifted slightly. Was there something wrong?

"Greece".

I looked up. Japan usually called me by the name his language used. And he hadn't used a suffix. He was serious, I could tell that much.

"Yes, Japan?" I replied, looking at him.

He moved next to me, facing me straight on. "I want to terr you something. And normarry, I wourd be too shy to say it".

I tilted my head slightly. Where was he going with this?

"Ano..." He continued, leaning in slightly, "I... I r-rearry... rike you", finishing in a whisper.

I smiled, "We are friends, Japan. I would expect that".

Japan shook his head, "You misunderstand. I rike you more than that. More than I shourd".

I placed my hand on his shoulder, saying, "Japan, you are drunk. You don't know what you are saying".

Japan narrowed his eyes, and said roughly, "I may be drunk, but I have enough sense to do this!"

He leaned in and before I knew what was happening, Japan kissed me.

I froze in shock. Japan was kissing me! It was... amazing! It was everything I wanted from him. It reminded me of how much I wanted him, how much I cared.

He lent back, face bright red. I felt my face was hot too, and figured I was in a similar state. I wanted so much to kiss him again. But I shook myself. I wouldn't take advantage of Japan like this. He meant too much to me.

"Japa-"

"Don't carr me that".

I stopped. "I'm sorry?", I asked confused.

"Carr me by my other name", he said looking at me.

He ment his human name. The one that we so rarely use.

"Um... okay. Kiku", I paused, not used to using it, "I think it's time for bed".

He looked at me and flushed a darker shade of red.

My eyes widened, "No! Not like that! I just meant it's late, and you need to sleep of the alcohol".

He sighed, and stood up, swaying slightly, "I suppose you are right".

I stood, also, supporting him so he didn't fall over.

"Origato, Heracres", he said, with a smile.

My heart fluttered slightly. Japan hadn't used my human name before. It was nice. I decided I liked hearing him use it.

We walked to his room, and I lead him to the bed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me..." I said, going to leave. But I was stopped by Japan grabbing me around the middle.

"You don't have to reave yet, Heracres", he said quietly, before spinning round so he was standing in front of me.

I stuttered, feeling uncertain, "K-Kiku...?"

He started to move forward, and I started to walk backwards in response. He continued, "In fact..."

Something hit the back of my legs, and I fell back, onto Japan's bed.

"I'd rather you not reave at arl", He finished hovering over me, before landing another kiss.

My heart quickened. This felt... right. It felt good. It was-

'WAIT! Japan is drunk!' screamed a voice in my head, 'He might not want this! It might just be the alcohol'.

But Japan was on top of me, kissing me, his tongue, asking for entrance...

'THINK, Greece!', the voice would not be silenced, 'If you continue, and he doesn't what this, what will happen tomorrow?'

I imagined Japan waking up, seeing me there, jumping to conclusions, getting angry, never speaking to me again-

No. That couldn't happen. He meant to much to me for me to let that happen. If we were to end up like this, it would have to be when Japan was in complete control of himself.

I pushed Japan off of me, He gasped a little as I stood, and brushed off the front of my pants.

"Japan". He saddened at my use of his formal name, but I had to get the message through to him. "You are drunk. I will not do this to you while you are in this state. καληνύχτα", I said flatly, and left him on the bed, shocked.

I closed the door, then lent just outside the doorframe, and sighed. It was very tempting to let Japan have his way... but the consequences of what might happen after far outweighed the positives. So, I made my way to the linen closet in the hall. I had been in Japan's house before, and so knew where most things were. Getting out a blanket and a pillow, I pulled out the spare bed, and laid it out in the lounge. Normally, I would share a room with Japan, but tonight, that wasn't really an option. I called my boss, letting him know I wouldn't be home, and crawled into the bed. My mind drifted to the Japanese man not too far away.

'I hope he'll be okay', I thought. But to be sure, I stayed the night. 'Besides', I thought with a smile, 'he's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow'.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up around 10 am. Considering my sleeping habits, that's relatively early. I sat up and stretched, yawning. It took me a minute to realise I was in Japan's house, then a minute more to remember why.

'Right. We had gone drinking with the other nations. Japan had drank sake. I drove him home. He told me he liked me.' A blush began to form on my face as I recalled the events after that. I got up and put the bed away. I then made my way down to Japan's room. Stopping outside the door, I listened for any indication of him being awake. A shifting sound and a slight snore told me otherwise. I went down to the kitchen, and rummaged through his fridge.

'He's going to need breakfast', I thought, finding some fruit in the crisper. But I had no clue what Japan would normally have for breakfast.

I pulled out the fruit, deciding on fruit salad. Pulling out a bowl, I chopped up the fruit, when my eyes fell on the teapot Japan uses for guests. I add the fruit to the bowl, and boil water for tea.

'It should help', I figure, doing my best to make it the way Japan does. Lastly, I find his medicine cabinet, and get some pain killers.

'He's going to need these', I think with a little smile. Putting everything on a tray, I go back to Japan's room, and knock quietly on the door.

The sounds of movement come from the other side, and the door opens, to reveal a very dishevelled Japan.

"καλημέρα", I say quietly, "I brought you some breakfast".

Japan's hand goes to his head. It's clear the hangover is getting to him.

"Girisha-san? Ano... Origato. Please", he says, gesturing for me to come in.

I enter, and place the tray on a bedside table. Japan looks at me curiously. I can tell he's wondering why I'm here.

"Do you remember much from last night?" I ask, turning to face him.

He simply says, "I remember drinking with China, and you sitting with us, but after that sixth drink", he puts a hand to his head again, "it's all blurry".

I place a hand over my eyes. 'That means he doesn't remember... that', I think, going a little red.

Japan walks over and stands in front of me. "Girisha-san, is everything okay?"

I go another shade of red. This position... is like the other night.

I sit on the bed. "It's fine, Japan. Please, eat. It will help". He sits next to me. I pass him the platter, and he takes the painkillers first.

After a sip of tea, he asks, "What happened last night?"

I stare at him. He can tell that something happened, I know it.

'What do I tell him?' I think, watching as he eats some of the fruit salad.

I decide to tell him the truth. He has the right to know. Besides, I don't want to lie to him. Ever.

"Well..." I begin, "Not long after that, I drove you home, and... um..."

I blush again, "You told me you liked me... more than as a friend".

I hear the sharp intake of air from Japan.

I continue, before I lose my nerve, "Then you... um... kissed me".

I look over to see that he has turned bright red.

"Then I tried to get you to go to sleep, but... you..." I trail off. How do you tell your best friend that he tried to... well... pull a France on you?

"Please..." Japan said quietly, "No more. I understand".

I look at him. "Japan, are you alright?"

He nods simply, still very red.

'Is it possible that... it wasn't the alcohol?' I think, a spark of hope igniting.

Japan looks at me and bows his head. "Girisha-san. I apologize for my behaviour last night. I hope you can forgive me".

I smile, and say, "Japan. There is no need to apologize. I know you weren't in control of your actions". My smile fades a bit. Oh, God knows how I wanted it to be real. I wanted Japan to like me. To want me. But I guess that was never going to happen.

Japan sees my smile fade and frowns a little. "Girisha-san"

"Yes, Japan?"

"Did you... maybe... like what I did?"

I turn bright red. "Um... well..." I stutter. I wanted to tell him. More than anything. But what would he say?

He slides closer to me. "You could have said so", he said quietly, turning an equal shade of red.

'Please, God, don't let this be a dream', I think to myself.

"I didn't know what you would say", I tell him.

I feel a hand on the back of my neck, and then warmth on my lips.

'He's kissing me? Again?!' my thoughts fly around, and I melt into Japan, kissing back.

He pulls away, and smiles. "I would have said that".

For a moment, I am surprised. "I didn't know you swung that way", I say, raising an eyebrow.

Japan blushes again. "I didn't realise for a while. Actually, I thought you were straight", he replies.

I grin like a mad man. Japan actually likes me! I have never been so happy!

I lean in and whisper, "So, now we understand each other, shall we continue from last night?"

Japan turns the brightest shade of red I have ever seen in my life.

"Ano... I'm still hung over", he says. I mentally scold myself.

'His health comes first', I remind myself.

Japan turns to me and says, "Heracles".

I look at him. I defiantly like when he uses my human name.

"I'm not saying 'no', just 'not right now'", he finishes with a smile.

I laugh. "That's fine, Kiku, I'll wait. Just tell me when you're ready".

He hugs me and I think, 'Going to the bar last night was my best choice ever'.

* * *

END

TRANSLATIONS

_French_

Amérique- America

Grèce- Greece

mon ami- my friend

Angleterre- England

_Greek_

καληνύχτα- good night

καλημέρα- good morning

_Japanese_

ano- um

origato- thank you

Girisha- Greece


End file.
